Imaginations Running Wild
by LilyFragrance
Summary: A bunch of my random ideas clumped into little stories or one-shots.


Congratulations on purchasing your very own limited-edition Pokemon Special: GOLD unit! Please read this user's manual in order to fully enjoy the functions of your newly-bought GOLD unit.

Warning: We are are not responsible for any damage the GOLD unit causes.

Warranty expires within sixty days of your purchase. (No money back guaranteed.)

**Your GOLD unit comes with the following:**

-A highly over-inflated ego

-A billiard cue

-A gold-and-black cap

-A red-and-white sweater

-A pair of black-and-gold shorts

-Two pairs of runners

-A red jacket

-A black T-shirt

-A pair of black capris

-Goggles

-A PokeGear

-A self-proclaimed degree in pervertedness

-High-leveled flirting abilities/womanizing abilities

Please note that your lovely GOLD unit is not the faithful and will date a number of girls at the same time.

Keep in mind that insulting his fellow units (e.g., the CRYSTAL unit) and/or inflicting damage on your Pokemon purposely will result in him giving you a lecture/scolding or possibly turn him on ANGER MODE. It is advised to not do any of the above around him. We are not responsible for any mental or physical injuries you recieve.

**To remove your GOLD unit from his box:**

1) Have an ATARO/MOM unit wake him up; please be warned that he will be grumpy after this

2) Have a CRYSTAL unit when you open the box; he will jump out immediately and be left in a great mood. However, you need to reprogram him after this because his mind will be clouded with thoughts of the CRYSTAL unit (unless you wish to see Mangaquestshipping happen).

3) Leave exotic foods (RageCandyBar, Lava Cookies, etc.) in front of the open box; he will jump out and thank you (and will possibly ask you out on a date). He will be in a great mood and will not need reprogramming.

Your GOLD unit comes in several modes:

Normal: He will sit on the couch (or lie down), watch TV, read manga, go on the computer, etc. He will, however, do certain chores for you if you asked nicely and offered him a handsome reward (sweets, etc.).

Protective: The GOLD unit is very protective of his friends and is willing to do anything to save or help them, particularly the CRYSTAL and SILVER units. He will also be willing to protect you once you and the unit become close enough friends.

Pervert: He will attempt to spy on you in the shower/bath or in occasions where you wear revealing clothes (bathing suits, etc). He will try to take pictures, or buy _certain _magazines. If you do not wish for him to be in this mode, ever, please use a CRYSTAL unit to keep him in check. Or you could be the one to keep him in check by being stern.

Flirty: This unit is programmed to ask you out (or any girl out, to be exact) on dates spontaneously.

Boyfriend: Your GOLD unit will be more than happy to act (or be) your boyfriend (unless you didn't reprogram him after option 2 under _How to remove your GOLD_ _unit from his box_). Your friends will all turn green with jealousy (to which the GOLD unit will respond by asking them all out).

Hungry: Gold needs nutrients too! He will be more than willing to eat anything you cook (or bought), as long as it's edible enough for him to not turn green with sickness.

Cleaning: Your GOLD unit is capable of cleaning himself. He will, when in flirty/pervert/boyfriend mode, offer you to join him.

Please do remember that the flirty and pervert modes are completely different! When in flirty mode, your GOLD unit will do his utmost best to grasp your attention. In pervert mode, he will spy on you lecherously.

**Frequently asked questions:**

Q: I'm a guy, and I bought a GOLD unit. All he's doing is sitting on the couch watching television and stuff though. Is that supposed to be happening?

A: We apologize, but the GOLD unit is directed for the female market, not the male market. If you've bought a GOLD unit, and you are a male, you may send the GOLD unit back to us and we will send back a female unit of your choice back.

Q: My GOLD unit just proposed to me. And my best friends. And my mom (right in front of my dad!). And my grandma. And pretty much every other female on the flipping world. Is this normal?

A: The GOLD unit, as we've mentioned earlier in this manual, is unfaithful (unless you left him smitten with the CRYSTAL unit and never reprogrammed him) and will flirt with other females. This behaviour is normal, but if you wish for the unit to stop this behaviour, use the CRYSTAL unit to keep him in check.

Q: So there are all these casino owners and other people crowding the front of my door, demanding that I give them back their money for cheating in billiards?

A: It appears you've left the GOLD unit on his own outside for too long, and he decided to play a few games of billiards. Simply get the CRYSTAL unit to drag your GOLD unit out and make him apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I decided to upload this, mainly because it was quick to write. I'm still busy with the family matters, but my family are currently out and I'm left with some extra freetime today. So I decided to use it to write some fan fictions and stuff. Also, I'm thinking about deleting Ghost of You and Inheritance. What do you guys think?<strong>


End file.
